disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Most Dangerous Villains: The Movie 3 (Transcript)
A transcript of Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains: The Movie 3. Transcript (Music plays as a bag of chips exit a vending machine but get stuck.) Captain Drake: Why. (hits the machine) You. (hits the machine again) Little... (hits it again and puts his hand in the machine trying to reach for the chips which are too high) Ah! Dang it! (grunts with disappointment) Looks like I'll have to do things the hard way. (puts an extended grabber through the machine trying to get the chips, but he just slips and angrily moves his grabber so fast until the spring springs out) Oh, well that's just great. (throws away the broken grabber and uses a boomerang instead) Oh yeah this will totally... (The boomerang hits the machine, but still the chips get stuck) What? (later tries to get in the machine, punches the coin slot, and kicks the machine multiple times) Ow! Oh, that is it! (grabs a hammer in the size of a large slab of rock and hits the machine. As the machine shuts down, it shows a cave) Huh? (turns around) Hmm, VultCruel. (starts to get the idea of something) Oh, no no no no. That's a stupid idea. Stupid idea I tell you. (his stomach starts rumbling as he lets out a sigh) Man, this had better be one stupid bird. (walks towards the cliff, pulls out a grappling hook, launches it, and pulls himself up to the cave) Okay, everything's good so far. (quietly runs near the entrance, starts giggling, and is startled by a sign) Way to keep up with the warnings, you strange foe. (looks inside the cave) Okay (breathes slowly and quietly) let's do this, so I won't have to be pounded to the ground. (sneaks inside, grabs a couple of snacks, and tries to leave when...) Huh? (a big pile of food is seen standing in the back of the cave) Holy Mama. (walks towards the food until he sees VultCruel, thinking he's gonna be dead, but is actually sleeping) Well, that was the freakiest thing I've ever seen before. Alright, ol' boy. If you want to stay in one piece just take what you need. Just. Take what you need. (runs to the food and quickly stacks it up) Okay, let's get you guys out of here. (drops a lift raft box under the wagon and hits the button which sends him flying over VultCruel, lands with a loud thump, and nervously turns around) Well, that sure is one heavy sleeper. Even I can't-- Huh? Wow, Spicy Crunchies. That is... (there is a short silence as he looks at the stuff he has) Maybe those things aren't as precious as I thought. (walks out of the cave with his food) After all, who could be dumb enough to actually try to steal anything so yummy, chewy, hot tasty, I'm so willing to steal those chips. (walks back in) So, if you want some of those Spicy Crunchies, big boy? Well, why not go out and get some more? (slightly moves the Spicy Crunchies and replaces them with coffee cup) Heh, so long you big stinky over-hecked-sized dim-witted jerk, (walks out of the cave) and come to Papa, Spicy Crunchies. (puts his hook in the bag, pulls out a chip, and crunches it, but it wakes VultCruel up while he (Drake) swallows the chips nervously, which means he's in real trouble) VultCruel: D-Drake? Captain Drake: Uhh, hi VultCruel. (hides the Spicy Crunchies behind his back as VultCruel looks at the moon) VultCruel: The Wolf Moon's not here. Why did you--- (looks at the coffee cup and Drake's stuff) Oh no, no, no! Don't tell me you’re dumb enough to actually try to steal my stuff. Captain Drake: Well, "Steal" is a pretty strong word if you wanna put in the fact that you’re angry at me and the fact that I'm dead, aren't I? VultCruel: Boy, your more mind reading than I thought, old pal. Captain Drake: Please, I'm just a desperate little kid who just wants to feed a family of his. VultCruel: Yeah, since when did you have a family? Captain Drake: Ever since they kicked me out. VultCruel: Well, that makes you dumb, stupid, idiotic, and a poor fool. Captain Drake: Okay, now just calm down. Look, it's still here, right near the cave, so basically it's not stolen, but rolling away from us. (realizes what he did and saw) Oh my gosh! VultCruel: Oh, no! (he and Drake try to grab the wagon, but it falls off and it goes wildly down the mountain) Oooooh, nooo! (as the wagon is finally down the mountain) Slow... (The wagon is still going but slowly.) Captain Drake: S-S-S-Stop! (the wagon finally stops and it doesn’t even touch the road, then Drake and VultCruel sigh and chuckle in relief) Wow. That was a close one. Now where was I? Oh yes. (quickly zooms off, probably avoiding to get killed) For once in my life I had just made the most stupidest decision ever. Really (as VultCruel appears) STUPID!!!!!!! (VultCruel grabs his chest) VultCruel, wait, wait, wait. I can help you get a spare. (as VultCruel pauses) That's right, if you kill me, you have to do all the work, but I can help you, really. VultCruel: The green wagon? Captain Drake (chokes): Greener. VultCruel: The black cooler? Captain Drake (still chokes): Black cooler on my list. Gotta be black? VultCruel: Yes, and all the Spicy Crunchies too. I love those things, 'cause with a Spicy Crunchy, "The heat just keeps on going". Captain Drake (still chokes): So true. Painfully true, and I'll tell you what, I'm gonna get you the giant picnic pack family fun sized. VultCruel: They have that? Captain Drake: I'm pretty sure. (There is a short silence.) VultCruel: Fine then, Drake. I'll go back to sleep, but when the Wolf Moon is here, I'm gonna wake up and the spare that you promise had better be right precisely where it needs to be. Captain Drake: But your hibernation doesn't end until two weeks. Can't at least I have a while of wait--- (starts to choke) On second thought, that sounds fine. I'll get some helpers. VultCruel: Remember, Wolf Moon all my stuff, but if you ever think about running away from me, then I will have no choice but to hunt you down and kill you. (throws Drake away) Captain Drake: Okay. Okay, just rest easy, buddy, alright, because I'm on it, and when this is all over, we're gonna be laughing about this thing. (chuckles nervously until his former friend leaves warningly to him) Shoot! Now I've gotta get to work before I go dead. (sighs) Kwazii (narrating after the title appears): Disney's Most Dangerous Villains: The Movie 3.Category:Transcripts Category:Movie transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kwazii Cat